cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Standard Fight Rules
Building a Deck ---- A deck must consist of 50 cards exactly. A deck may not contain more than four of any individual card. A deck must contain exactly 16 Trigger Units.[http://cf-vanguard.wikidot.com/rules-faqs: Vanguard Rider - Rules/Faqs] (retrieved January 27, 2011) Starting a Game ---- Place a Grade 0 unit from your deck face-down on the Vanguard Circle. That card is the First Vanguard. Both players draw 5 cards to form a hand. Mulligan If the player doesn't like their hand, they can reshuffle any number of unwanted cards back to the deck and redraw till they get a total of 5 cards again in their hand. You may only mulligan once per game. Victory Conditions To win a Cardfight! Vanguard Match You must Inflict 6 damage to the Opponent's Vanguard or if your opponent has no more cards to draw. First Turn Do a dice roll, coin-flip or play rock-paper-scissor, the person who wins must go first.The Player that goes first cannot attack on his first turn. Phases ---- Stand Phase Any of your Rested (landscape) Units switch to the Stand(portrait) position. Unless they are prevented from doing so by a card ability. Draw Phase Draw 1 card from your Deck and add this card to your hand. Ride Phase You may place a unit from your hand over your Vanguard. This unit must be the same grade or one grade higher than your currently Ridden Vanguard. You can only do this once per turn unless you superior ride. Another type of a Ride is '''Superior Ride''', this is a Unit skill which selects another Unit from Deck, Hand or Drop Zone and allows you to Ride it, for example [[Dragon Knight, Aleph]] (Deck) or [[Knight of the Future, Liu]] (Deck), [[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha]] (Hand), [[Monster Frank]] (Drop Zone) or Blazing Core Dragon (Deck). *Call Place a Unit with a Grade that is either the same as the Vanguard's or lower in the Rear Area. You may call as many times as you want in a turn. If you have no open Rear Guard circles and wish to call a Unit, you may also send one Rear Guard you control to the Drop zone and Call a new Unit in its place. *Demote/Promote You can demote or promote your Rear Guard units back and forward. You may only do this to units in left and right Rear Guard Circles; If a Unit is on the Circle behind the Vanguard, it cannot move at all. If two Rear Guards are in the same column, they can switch places as well. Battle Phase *Attack To Initiate an attack select a unit and put him to Rest. Then declare an Opponents Front Row card to be the Target of the Attack unless otherwise stated on the attacking unit's card. *Guardian Call When being attacked, you can Call a Guardian from your hand to protect the Unit with its Shield effect. The units Shield Power is added to your units power.The Shield power is found in the yellow square on the left side of the card,please note that some units cannot defend. In addition to calling a Guardian from your hand to protect the Unit being attacked, you may also use the 'Intercept' ability (specific to Grade 2). If you have a unit on the field that has the intercept ability, you may move them to the guardian circle and their Shield will be added to your unit's power as well. You can only intercept with Grade 2 on the first row. You can call as many Guardians in 1 turn as you can. But when the battle ends, all Guardians retire to the drop zone and the Unit that was attacked has its Power reverted to normal. Note that you cannot call Guardians with a Grade higher than that of your current Vanguard. For example, a Grade 1 Vanguard cannot call a Grade 2 card as a Guardian. *Drive Check When your Vanguard attacks an opponents Vanguard you perform a Drive Check. Reveal the top card of your Deck. If it has a Trigger Unit, and is of the same clan as another card that you have in play, its Trigger effect activates. Afterwards, that card is sent to your Hand. For the twin drive check for Grade 3 units, when a trigger is activated for the the first draw, the effects of the trigger must be resolved before a second trigger is drawn. For example, when a draw trigger is activated, the player draws a card and allocate the damage boost to his units before drawing the second trigger. *Battle Outcome To determine the winner of the Battle compare the Power of the two cards, if the Attacking Unit's Power is equal to or higher than its target, the attack is a success. If the target was a Rear Guard, it retires and is sent to the Drop Zone. If the target was a Vanguard, you calculate the damage to the Opponent by counting its Critical value. The player receiving the damage, sends that same amount of cards from their Deck to their Damage Zone (aka Damage Check). If a Trigger Card was revealed during the damage and you have a card from the same clan in play, its effect activates and is then sent to the Damage Zone. There is no demerit to when it comes to failing an attack. *End of Attack Phase Guardians that were called are moved to the Drop Zone. If there are Units on the Front Row that can still attack, you can attack again with them. Declare their targets and repeat the process. End Phase Declare the end of your Turn before switching to the Opponent's turn. Paying Cost Cost is depicted by an icon of two rectangles (white and black) with an arrow point from the white to the black followed by a number. You pay costs by flipping (x) cards from the top of your your Damage Zone face down. You may not use Damage Zone abilities if you cannot flip cards in your Damage Zone face down Types of Costs are: *'''Soul Blast (X)''': Retire X cards from Soul (send X cards from beneath your current Vanguard to the Drop Zone). *'''Soul Charge (X)''': Send the top X cards of your Deck to your Soul. *'''Counter Blast (X)''': Flip X cards from the Damage Zone face-down. Icon Explanation ---- Trigger Effects Notes: #For trigger effect to activate, you must have at least 1 unit that is of the same clan on the field as the trigger unit. (this is verified by bushiroad!) #You must choose which unit of yours to receive the trigger boost before checking for the next trigger (in multiple trigger checks, e.g. Twin Drive!! effect). #Trigger effects are compulsory to activate. *1 '''Draw '''(Red 引 icon) When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000 Power, and draw 1 card. Draw the card immediately after the Trigger is revealed (before your next trigger check, in case of Twindrive or more than 1 Damage). *'''Critical '''(Yellow icon) When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000 Power, and select 1 of your own again and it gains +1 Critical. Power and Critical gains may be applied to different units. *'''Heal '''(Green 治 icon) When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000. When the damage you've received is equal or more than the Opponent's, you can heal 1 point of damage. (You cannot put more than 4 Heal Triggers in a deck.) *'''Stand '''(Blue 醒 icon) When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000. Select 1 Rear Guard that is in Rest position and move it to Stand position. Skill Effects *'''Boost '''(3 arrows point upwards) Grade 0 and 1 Units have this ability. When declaring an attack with this Unit behind the attack, put this Unit to Rest and add its power to the attacker. *'''Intercept '''(tick-like symbol) Grade 2 Units have this ability. When other Units are being attacked, this Unit can move to the Guardian Zone and become its Guardian. Afterwards its treated as if it was Called as a Guardian. Another type of Intercept is a '''S Special Intercept''', a skill which increases the Shield value, if a Unit in the Vanguard Circle is from a certain [[Clan]], for example [[Knight Of Truth Gordon|Knight of Truth, Gordon]] or [[Dragon Knight Berger]]. *'''Twin Drive!!''' (2 intersecting arrows) Only a Grade 3 Vanguard has this ability. When you attack with your Vanguard you can Drive Check two times. Unit Abilities *[永] (red icon) = passive This effect _is_ activated once the conditions are met. You can't choose to not activate it. *[自] (green icon) = auto This effect will activate when the conditions are met. (compulsory effect) You can't use it repeatedly. (by paying costs more than once) You may choose to activate it or not, only if「～してもよい」(you may ~) is written in the effects description. *[起] (blue icon) = activate This ability can be used during your Main phase, once the conditions are met and u are able to pay the costs. This ability can be used repeatedly during the same Main phase. Advanced Rules [[User:Rannos/Rules|Tournament Rules]] - in Progress ---- This website is a fanmade translation site for the card game Cardfight!! Vanguard. All rights belong to Wikia. References